The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electrical distribution apparatus including a bus bar assembly that is coupled to a backplane supported by a frame.
At least some known panelboards include a wall-mounted enclosure and an electrical distribution apparatus that controls electrical distribution from a main to one or more branch circuits. At least some known electrical distribution apparatuses include conductive bus bars and electrical devices, such as circuit breakers, electrically coupled to the bus bars. In addition, at least some known electrical distribution apparatuses include support structure to support the bus bars and the electrical devices within the wall-mounted enclosure. However, at least some electrical distribution apparatuses are custom designed to fit within a specific wall-mounted enclosure. Moreover, the electrical distribution apparatuses are large and unwieldy. Accordingly, the bus bars and support structure require extra labor and special equipment to assemble and transport to an installation site. In addition, extra labor and special equipment is required to install the bus bars and support structure at the installation site.